The Sea Heir
by The 25th Blue Phoenix
Summary: A moment between Nico and Percy leaves Nico in love.But with help from his friends he will do anything to find the merman who stole his heart Nico/Percy slash, mpreg Lust and Treats is up
1. Chapter 2

Copy Rights: All of the characters belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan

Characters: Nico,Percy,Thalia, Bianca, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Poseidon, Sally, Hades ,Persephone, Jason, Reyna, Octavian, Luke, Annabeth, Piper, Zeus,Hera, Clarisse, Chris, Ella,Tyson, Rachel, Chiron (more Character to be added)

* * *

Chapter 2

Separate lives

Nico just stood there frozen his hand still feeling tingly from where the merman touched it. He smiled to himself and looked at the dead bear he picked it up and flew off with it toward the palace. By the time he made it to his home he was exhausted and he had the servants take the bear to the chef where it will be prepared. Nico climbed the stairs to his suite where he plopped on the bed, where he thought about every thing that had happened then realizing what he said to the merman he cursed himself

Nico cursed himself over and over in his his head he came up with a million different things that could've made the merman stay. But he had been an idiot and told him he was watching him. "I am a pervert" said Nico to himself, "A dumb one too"

"I could agree on that"

Nico looked up and saw his sister, Hazel, standing in the door. Nico and his older sister Bianca (who was with her girlfriend Thalia at the moment) were the children of King Hades first wife who died giving birth to Nico but Hazel was his half -sister the creation of the Hades second wife Marie who died the 2 years after Hazel's birth. Hazel looked different from her siblings instead of the black wings, pale skin and dark hair and eyes like they had she had cinnamon colored hair, dark skin, and golden

wings eyes.

"What do you want Hazel" asked Nico irritated.

"I heard curses from your room" said Hazel "and you never curse unless you are upset, so what wrong"

"It's just there's this boy…"

"A boy !" Exclaimed Hazel, she always got excited when he talked a boy " tell me everything! "

Then Nico told her of his morning how he met Perseus and every thing. By the end of the story she was bursting with excitement .

"We have to find him" said Hazel.

"Yeah we have to" replied Nico "wait we?"

"Yeah we" said Hazel excitingly." With the help of very trained professionals of course"

"Who" asked Nico curiously

But all Hazel did was smile mischievously and run out the suite leaving a confused Nico behind.

* * *

Percy ran through the forest and to the River Styx that led right to the sea. He walked into the water when his legs turned back to a tail. Percy paddled a bit until he reached a deeper part where he could fully swim. Percy swam for a while until he met his best friends Annabeth and Leo.

Annabeth was a bookworm who dream was to be a architect but her love for sword fighting and spear fighting is what brought them together, and Leo loved tinkering and forging he met Percy and Annabeth when they had come to get more weapons forged.

Since his only family was the cyclops and the orphan kids who they took in, he had tried to attache himself to the duo and it all were beauties which meant that many suitors were after them, especially Percy who was the prince of Atlantis.

Annabeth had long blonde hair a golden tail gray eyes, and tanned skin , while Leo had a red tail and curly black hair with dark brown eyes and pointy elf ears. The Sea Heir swam to his friends who were in the middle of a water fights. "Percy help me" cried Leo

"No this is what you get for calling be a know it all" replied Annabeth.

Percy sent water flying at both of them to get their attention. They both looked his way curiously. "What was that for" said Leo.

"Yeah, and where have you been anyway" continued Annabeth,"We've been looking for you all day"

They both rambled on giving the Sea Heir a headache" Will you both shut up!" screamed Percy.

"Man" said Leo," What got your tail in a net"

"I've met someone" said Percy

"What who" Exclaimed Leo and Annabeth

"This hot Sex God of a Death Angel"replied Percy.

"Tell us everything" they said in a sync.

Then Percy told them the story of how the Sex God had saved him and that he what he said and everything that led up to the moment. His friends just look at him with mix emotions."Well"

"Percy you could have been killed" said Annabeth

"Yes mom, but I not" replied Percy with a smirk.

"Wow" said Leo looking stunned,"Do you think he has a hotter brother because I can totally go for that"

"Leo!" Annabeth and Percy said.

"What just saying" said Leo with a mischievous smile.

"Anyway we better go back unless your parents starts to worry again"

"Yeah" said Percy. Annabeth swam toward the sea ahead of Percy and Leo. Right when he was about to go under the water he looked back hoping to seeif the death angel had followed, he didn't. Percy frowned until Leo linked their arms together." Come one Perce we'll find him one day" said Leo

"Yeah, one day" replied Percy and they swam under the water catching up to Annabeth

* * *

"This is who you sent" said an unimpressed Nico, "Your boyfriend and some guards"

"Hey,they are top detectives" replied Hazel , "they helped me find earrings when they were lost"

Nico rolled his eyes and turned toward his guards and friends. There were Frank (boyfriend), Reyna, Jason, Clarisse and Chris who were the guards and and best friends of the royal family.

"We're after a merman by the name of Perseus "

"Perseus I think I heard that name before" Reyna interrupted.

"Well he's our target" replied Nico. Nico then explained everything about the merman, while the guards listened intently.


	2. Chapter 3

**sorry I was one vacation and had school so I was busy. Soerry if ther chapter is crappy and I'll update soon.**

**remember to leave reviews ;)**

Percy sat on his throne looking at the current suitor preforming for him. Oh how he hated the suitors and they were so predictable and stuck up he hated every one of them.

They either wanted to marry him for his money fame and power or they wanted to screw his. None of them wanted what he wanted a real relationship where screwing was half the fun but the other were cheesy romance like in his books.

It had been a day since the pond incident with the death angel or His Sexy Ness (that what Percy called him in his mind) and so far he could not get him out of his mind. He wanted to go and search for the hunk. But his father, King Poseidon, demanded he chose a suitor because of his older brothers Triton and Tyson. The rule in the kingdom was the first person who could find a husband or wife would be the heir.

Because of many cheaters that rule was now changed to the first person who could find true love and because he wanted Percy as his heir, Poseidon tried have Percy find his true love as quick as he can.

His older brother Tyson was glad to hear the news since he didn't want to inherit the throne anyway but Triton was furious, because he was the eldest and he wanted the crown.

Poseidon was against this but rules were rules and he knew that if Triton were married first to his true love then Percy would not be taken care of after him and Sally died because of the hatred Triton had for his youngest son.

So here they were watching a suitor entertain them. The suitor had a black tail a chipped beard and black and so far he had performed a crappy song and poem and had given him a underwater hell hound for a present for the siren but so far the Sea Heir was not impressed. "Well sexy, what do you think of what I wrote for you" said the suitor.

That snapped him back into reality he looked around and saw his mother with her green tail brown curly hair and warm brown eyes with, his father and Triton at her sides.

They had the saw hair, eyes, and skin and tail color like his but Triton's was darker. Then there was Tyson who sat between Percy and their dad.

Although he was the creation of Poseidon's first marriage like Triton he looked like Sally with brown eyes and hair but with Poseidon's skin and a purple tail. Percy looked at the suitor and smirked as he thought of a plan together rid of him.

"You better watch you tongue, or I'll feed it to the..." said a very angry Poseidon protectively.  
"Wait father" said Percy "This man may be the one"

"Really?" said the suitor with a smile.

"Really" exclaimed his father angrily.

"Really" said Percy swimming up to the merman, "Tell me Quintus, right"

"Yes" said Quintus looking into the sea green eyes, leaning closer in for a kiss.

"What made you come to court me?" said Percy leaning in closely his eyes slowly. "Was it my fame and fortune or my title as a prince"

"All of the above" said Quintus.

And as their lips were about to meet Percy pulled back and said "That's what I thought, guards take him away and get him a ticket" Five guards came over at his signal and drag the suitor away.

"What for" said the black tailed merman angrily.

"Sexual Harassment against your prince" said Percy with a smirk.

"You spoiled, evil son of a ..." Screamed Quintus before being gagged.

Triton only laughed and smirked but Tyson and Poseidon were about to pounce on him when Percy said "Wait guards". The guards stopped and turned around waiting for an order "Bring that merman down to the dungeon I think there are some people down there that will like to meet his acquaintance let him stay for the night."

"Okay" shouted the suitor muffled through his gang while was being dragged away, " but I'll get you and you'll regret this..."

That was all he managed to say because the guards then knock him out ."what a freak" said Percy. "Come on Leo and Annabeth let's do something fun"

"Wait Perseus you have to watch the rest of the suitors you have to take this seriously" said Poseidon firmly. "That was the 3rd time that happen in a week"

"I don't want to" said Percy "they all just want to get in my pants and use up my fame and fortune"

"What fame and fortune, your worthless" said Triton with a huff.

"Triton" said Tyson protectively.

"He is just a big baby he doesn't even want to take the throne seriously " said Triton angrily. "and even if he does get the throne he'll just be someone's breeding bitch"

"Triton that is enough" said Sally in mother lioness mode "he is your brother"

"No, mom let him speak" Percy barked back, "he just mad because dad doesn't like trust him to rule the country, probably end it in a civil war or something"

Triton grew a bright red and before he could say something erode person swam out the room fast with Leo and Annabeth behind him. But he came back in for a second to say " And Triton just on the talk about about whores your girlfriend is cheating on you with like half of your friends"

The swam out the other door calling his girlfriend's name down the hall whiled Percy swam to the back to the river where they had been yesterday.

Nico looked at his exhausted team. They had flew to and searched all of the surrounded villages around the lake and all of the closet mermaid colonies and they didn't even know who he was talking about. But the merpeople just waved towards the palace and swam away leaving the confused death angels behind.

They now rested at the pond where Nico met the merman. While Frank and Hazel got clues he rested with the others. "I'm telling you the name Perseus is someone important I just don't know who, they must've waved to the palace on purpose" Reyna said.

"We'll find out soon enough let's just rest" said Nico closing my eyes. And when Hazel and Frank fell asleep with the rest of the group.

"Percy where are you going" asked Annabeth trying to keep up with the fast swimming Percy.

"We're going back to the lake" said Percy not looking back.

"To do what , look for your death angel" asked Leo with a mischievous grin.

"You'll see" replied the Sea Heir with an equal grin like Leo's.

The group swam as fast as they could to the shore where they slowed down and got out of the water and walking toward the lake not knowing that what waited for them there was going to change their life forever. 


	3. Chapter 4

It took Percy, Leo and Annabeth got out of the water and went into the forest. As Percy looked for the marked path he made Annabeth pulled out the waterproof book and Leo waved at passing by phoenixes. "Wow I wonder what it will be like to fly" Said Leo looking at a passing phoenix heard.

Annabeth looked up from her book and said "We're mermaids..."

"Merman" interrupted Percy.

"Whatever" she replied with an eye roll, "Anyway Leo we couldn't fly if we could we belong to the sea, which is beautiful by the way, try to enjoy what you have"

"You're no fun" replied the red tailed beauty, "I was just admiring and imagining what it would be like to fly".

"Well if you guys would help me find the path we could go get ourselves some death angels and they we'll take us to them to the sky and hold us close" said the sea heir.

"But Percy" whispered Leo "Piper just broke up with Annabeth won't she feel awkward"

"Nah" Percy whispered back, "She'll thank us later"

"I can hear you, you idiots" Annabeth said angrily. "And Percy your stupid back is right behind you"

"Oh it is" said Percy turning around, "Let's go!"

Percy and Leo happily went down the path leaving Annabeth behind. _What a bunch of idiots_ thought Annabeth_ I don't know how I ended up with them as friends._

But she followed them anyway having no idea where she was going

* * *

Nico got up and stretched after an hour of sleep. "Get up you guys"

"We're already up dumb ass" said Frank angrily as Nico interrupted his make out session.

"Well what have you found out" asked Nico curiously.

"Nothing" they said at they said at the same time.

"Well what have you've been doing" asked Nico irritated.

"They all avoided his eye contact for a minute while Hazel said, "Nothing"

"At this rate we're not going to find him" yelled Nico. "and you've been doing nothing"

"I have" said Reyna. "So far I have found a bag with initials P.J. with seashells and a journal also a seashell crown." She held up the brown and soaking wet bag and it's contents.

"Well let's go to the palace and see if any of the scientists know anything"

"Okay" said the group at the same time.

They packed up camped and took of flying toward the palace their wings beating silently.

* * *

Percy and his friends climbed the hills and small streams. They had to stop for five breaks since Annabeth and Leo weren't used to walking. They walked up another steep hill " I'm tired Perce" How do you do this" complained Leo.

"Leo we've already stopped come one the lake is a hill and a 5 minutes power walk away" Percy said.

"Ugh, I'm so tired" said Annabeth. "Can we take a break."

"No come one it will be worth it" said Percy. Percy dragged them up the hill where there took another break. Percy sighed as he drunk some water he conserved. _This is going to be a long day _he thought.

* * *

Nico and his fellow death angels raced to the palace. While they flew Reyna thought about the clues and bag with a crown people pointing to the palace a person swimming alone in a deserted pond. Reyna gasped and stopped as she finally understood.

"What's wrong" asked Jason.

"I know who he is" said Reyna.

"Who is" asked Hazel.

"Him, Percy" said Reyna with a smile.

"Who is he" asked Nico excitedly.

"He is Princess Perseus Jackson-Alantia" said Reyna explaining to the group, " He is 3rd born of King Poseidon, he is being presented as the heir to the throne, the Sea Heir"

"He remarked to be very beautiful and handsome and very athletic, he runs the King's Guard, and he's currently being wedded off and is looking for his king as he is being documented as a princess. " continued Reyna.

"Why is he being documented as a princess" said Jason.

"Because this curse that was put on him allowing him to be able to conceive children" explained Reyna "It was put on him by a witch and they were afraid that if they tried to take it off the witch will come back so he is being documented as a Princess but has the title of a prince"

"We have to go back to the palace" said Nico, "they probably thought we're suitors, come one let's go."

The group of death angels flew back to the pond and landing next to the lake. "Spread out and see if you can find anything else" Nico ordered

The group spreader out looking by trees and rocks. Hazel walked over Nico and said, "Nico, what about father"

"What do you mean" asked Nico.

"The big three have been at war with each other for years, none of them would allow you two to marry" said a worried Hazel.

" Dad and Poseidon have had a friend-enemy relationship they would most likely take this chance and have Zeus overthrown and have Apollo and his wife ascend."

"okay" said Hazel less worried.

"tell the rest of the group to come on we need to get to the palace and back home by night."

hazel ran and gathered the group they had found nothing more. But that didn't discourage the group they all spread out their wings and and ran as they took off.

* * *

Percy, Leo and Annabeth finally made it past the cliffs and was in view of the lake, they were currently talking about weapons. When these people ran into them, literally.

Percy ended up in the arms of his death angel while Leo ended up on Frank's chest and between Hazels boobs. And Annabeth ended up underneath Reyna. Theyall just stared at each other _oh yes this is going to be a long day indeed_ Percy thought.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, okay next chapter will have 3 dates Frank Hazel Leo, Annabeth and Reyna and of course Nico and Percy and Jason supervising. ;) All try to update 2 more stories in the next 5 days**


	4. Chapter 5

The two groups just stared at each other. Jason tapped his foot annoyed as he waited for someone to make their moves, Frank and Hazel were the ones to live up on the task. Frank leaned over to Leo and whispered into his ear, making him blush.

Hazel who had heard everything said "What do you say my little mermaid want to go on a date with us."

Leo's blush was back which made Hazel giggle and Frank laugh, he pulled the red tailed beauty toward him and whispered, "That's not the cheeks I want to get red"

Hazel then took him from Frank and said "What do you say, meet us here at six" she groped his butt as he thought about it making him blush a deeper shade.

Finally he nodded and Hazel gently shoved him to Annabeth, but not before slapping his butt, making him whimper.

While they did that Reyna seduced Annabeth to go on a date with, "I'll also meet you and your big boobs here at six okay" she said as she squeezed her boobs.

"Y...e.." was all the wise mermaid could get out as the taller female let her go but not before placing a kiss on her lips.

Nico and Percy were the only ones who still stared at each other. Jason sighed as he walked over to them, "How about you guys want to go on a triple date"

Percy just stared , but Nico snapped back into reality. He walked closer to Percy so there was no space between them, he lifted Percy chin so there eyes met, "What do you say my beautiful little merman , what to go on a triple date?"

"S... " stuttered Percy.

"Then it's established" said Hazel with a smile. "We'll meet at the Bacchus's Tavern at six o'clock tonight"

"I assumed that you know where that is" asked Jason.

"I do" said a blushing Annabeth.

"The we meet you there" said Reyna kissing Annabeth's cheek.

"Where something pretty" Nico said to Percy.

The death angels flew away leaving the merpeople behind. They just looked at the sky before Annabeth asked, "What did we agree to"

But all the mermen did was shrug.

_Later that night_

"Do we look okay" asked Nico he was wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans.

"You look good" said Jason rolling his eyes.

He was there only to supervise but only because he couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The death angels landed at the tavern at 5:55, five minutes before the actual time. They went inside and looked around.

The tavern was a quiet place and a great place for a date but it was also a place for people to get crazy drunk, so it was loud here or there. The place was owned by the mortals Silena and her husband Charles Beckendorf. The couples picked out their tables, Jason waited outside for the mermaids and merman.

The merpeople arrived 5 minutes after six, Percy was wearing a Sea green button up and some blue jeans, Leo was dressed the same as Percy but with a Red button up and Annabeth was wearing a yellow all purpose dress with her wavy hair down to her back.

"Thought you wouldn't show" joked Jason as he led them into the bar.

The dates were in different places, with Frank and Hazel in a table in the middle, Nico in a booth, Reyna at the bar and Jason sat in another table.

"Percy you go to the booths with Nico, and Leo with Frank and Hazel over at that table and Reyna is over there at the bar Annabeth" Jason directed.

Jason looked around for any suspicious characters he saw a man in a long coat and a fedora and a Nativve Indian girl who kept looking at Annabeth, the both sat at the bar. He didn't know about the Native American but he was going to watch the guy. Other than that the tavern was pretty cleared of weird people.

_Leo's date _

Leo slowly walked over toward Frank and Hazel sat down between the couple. "So what are you into" asked Hazel after they ordered food.

Leo ranted on about how he was working in a forgery and how he met Percy and how many things he made, he started to slow down when he found the couple staring at him in amazement. "What" Leo asked fearfully thinking that the beautiful couple didn't like him.

"We're just amazed how you turned into this shy thing to well this" said Hazel.

"Sorry it's just I am nervous since I never been on a date before" said Leo looking at the table.

Frank then grabbed his chin and made him look into the Canadian's eyes, "Good so know one's touched you, I'm glad we're be your first."

"And besides your real personality is hot but we can use your shy side too, probably for more kinkier stuff" said Hazel putting her arms around his waist, this made Leo blush harder than he ever before.

"Will you excuse us for a minute" said Hazel, "I have to go to the ladies room."

"And I'll go see if the food is ready"

As soon as they left an Olympian angel came over and started hitting on Leo, he tried to kiss him but Frank stopped him by punching him in the face. "What the hell man" said the Olympian.

"Don't you see he is _our _date" he said angrily. At the moment he said our Hazel came and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get lost before I break something " said Hazel coldly.

As the angel ran away Frank walked up to Leo and kissed him hard. "You are ours" he said possessively.

"And don't forget it" Hazel with a smile. "Now let's get out of here and out of our clothes"

_Annabeth's date_

Annabeth saw how frank and Hazel dragged her best friend out of the tavern, she turned back to her date. Annabeth was actually surprised that she had anything in common with the guard.

So far she learned that Reyna had been training to be a guard her entire life and was a great thinker and knew how to work her way around a sword.

Currently they had been talking about books and authors when Annabeth heard her name being called. She turned and came face to face with Piper her ex.

"Annabeth who is this" asked Reyna curiously.

"Her girlfriend who are you" barked back Piper.

"Her date" hissed Reyna.

"What are you doing here" asked Reyna coldly.

"Talking to my girlfriend" said Piper. She motioned to Annabeth who was lost in her mind. Seeing Piper had put a big pain in her heart, she wanted to be with Piper and be like they used to be but she wanted Reyna who was smart funny and kinky, oh gods she was kinky.

"Annabeth tell her we we're dating" said Piper staring angrily at Reyna.

"No" said Annabeth, "We're not"

"What!" yelled Piper, "What are talking about"

"You said we were on break and then you slept with Drew" said Annabeth.

"That's because you denied me sex" she said angrily.

"Because you had the habit on sleeping around" said Annabeth.

Piper was about to hit Annabeth when Reyna stopped her hand and pushed her away. "Get out of her and don't come back"

Piper left the tavern angry. "Thanks" said Annabeth.

Before she could reply Annabeth pressed her lips against Reyna's and they ended up in a full make out session.

_Percy's date (what we've all been waiting for)_

Nico watched as Percy walked over from the door. He looked beautiful and Nico couldn't take his eyes from him as Percy sat down, they just stared at each other until Nico realized that his arm was in his soup and Percy realized that his elbow was in his dip.

Percy and Nico both laughed but were secretly embarrassed. But somehow that broke the ice and they they started laughing and talking to each other and they clicked just like that.

They talked about their lives and what they liked to do. Soon the food came and they ate in silence. But Percy stopped eating his seaweed salad and asked "There's a question I'd like to ask you, why were you spying on me"

Nico paused from his lasagna and looked up thinking, "I actually thought you were an animal swimming in the water but then I saw you and your eyes and was hypnotized. I was about to talk to you when the bear came and knew I had to..."

Nico was cut off by Percy who was sitting in his lap and kissing him and when he got used to it he relaxed and closed his eyes. Percy then let him take control and Nico's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Nico was upset that Percy broke the kiss, "That was a way to shut me up".Nico said as he smiled and looked at the black haired beauty.

"I know and you are so cheesy" said Percy as he giggled.

"You are going to have to get used to it " said Nico as he kissed Percy again.

The boy's finished their meal and left the building. Nico flew percy home much to Percy's delight. "That was amazing" said Percy. "Can we do it again sometime"

"How about tomorrow" replied Nico as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

"I have to look for a husband" said Percy upset, then he came up with a great idea."How about you come and meet my parents as my prince charming"

"I'd love that, may be I'll my family too" replied Nico with a smile.

"You can't breath underwater how about we meet at your place" said Percy switha smile.

"I'll prepare it for you" said Nico.

"Okay" replied Percy. He kissed Nico for a final time and the death angel flew off but not before giving the merman a present, it was necklace with seashells on the rim and a pearl in the middle.

Percy was about to turn and and go into the water when someone grabbed him form behind. He screamed and tried to fight back but the person stuffed a drug in his mouth which made fall asleep. But looked at his attacker before dozzing off and saw that it was Quintus.

Nico turned and flew back to the ocean after hearing his mate scream but when he got there all there was footprints and Percy's pearl necklace.

**New cliffhanger next will have everyone rallying up to save Percy. I will try to get it to you on Saturday :)**


	5. Chapter 6

Percy slowly woke up and found himself in a small room. He was laying on a mattress and his arms were tied with a belt. He looked around and saw that a man in a mask was staring at him, through the mask he could see the lust in the man's eyes.

Percy looked down and saw that he was nearly naked, the only thing on him was a large t shirt, which fortunately covered his genitals and butt. Percy looked at his captor and saw angrily," Who are you"

"I guess you don't remember honey" said the man. "It's me your husband"

The man took of his mask and looked at Percy. "Quintus, you bastard! How did you get out of prison" yelled Percy.

"That's no way you should talk to your hubby, sweet heart" said Quintus with a smile.

"I'm not your husband you disgusting son of a bitch" retorted Percy.

Quintus frown and said,"You are my husband you were promised to me and I will have you whether you like it or not and according to the old rules that a man can claim their spouse by impregnating them"

Percy was now truly scared because there was nothing that could stop Quintus from doing something crazy and whatever happened in the prison had made him crazy. And he knew of the pregnancy rule which also scared him because if a man impregnated his spouse they were binded together like a blood pact and the gods forbid them to kill the child that's why no one is allowed to have children until they found their soul mate.

That rule also replied to man x man since the chemical outbreak 52 years ago when a chemical was released in the merpeoples water and every man was suddenly able to be impregnated by other man and women were able to give birth to carriers and gay marriages were approved in all parts of the country.

Percy's family had nonstop water before the outbreak went public and all the men were able to bring children into the world and they had limitless fertility which had a high chance of getting them pregnant. Percy's great grandfather and grandfather both had children and a man at their side, and that was what Percy wanted since he was as straight as a circle as Annabeth put it, but the man he wanted was Nico not a creep in a mask.

Knowing that the spunk left Percy Quintus said,"You see once I have sex with you and you are pregnant your father will have to give you to me and you'll become mine, and I will become King"

Percy looked deep into the man's eyes and saw the craziness, his eyes widened with truth that he was most likely going to be raped. But he knew that someone will come for him, so all he had to do was stall, and that was one of his many abilities.

**_Nico_**

Nico was currently in the middle of the planning of finding his Percy. He had the two kings on the side of him and Persephone comforting Sally. They had troops and scouts looking all over the country. Even Triton was forced to go. He remembered what they all had done t get the two kings together.

_Twelve hours before that_

Nico raced to to find Jason it took him twenty minutes. Nico landed outside toward the bar and founded his sister and friends getting ready to leave they caught sight of him and raced into the sky. "How as it" snickered Jason.

"Yeah did you get some" laughed his sister.

"This no time for jokes you guys, Percy was kidnapped." Nico said worried.

That seemed to shut them up, they all looked at him for an explanation, because they knew that Nico would never joke like this. "What happened" said Bianca worried.

Nico explained everything t them and what he heard. "Now" he said, "We need to tell my father and and see if the Frank and Hazel and Reyna took them to the death palace. I'll go to Poseidon's palace and tell him"

"You're not going alone" said Jason. "We'll go to the palace and Bianca and Thalia can go to the palace and tell everyone"

Nico nodded and they split up.

_an hour later at the death palace_

Frank grunted as he reached his climax and he came into the merman. He slowly pulled out and laid down with his girlfriends on either side of him. While they cuddled the door busted open, Leo blushed and tried to cover himself and Frank turned to look and see who dared startle his boyfriend.

It was Annabeth she looked at Leo and said, "Come on Percy been kidnapped. At that Leo threw his clothes on and followed Annabeth out the door with his lovers behind him.

They followed Annabeth into the dance room which was filled with many guards. In the middle of them all were a grinning King Hades, Annabeth explained that the king and the guards were going to their homeland and Hades was also happy since the alliance with Poseidon.

"Listen now" said King Hades, "My son's future spouse is at risk and I need you to be ready for 1, 2 and 3 search my country anyone else come with me I'll dispatch you as we go" At that moment many guards left but just as much stayed.

It took them all and hour to leave and it took them 1 hour and 30 minutes to get to the castle and by that time their 100 guards turned to 45. And when they arrive at the shore of the sea the mer-king and his wife and Nico were waiting there with tears in their eyes.

_Present_

'It's okay" Persephone said calmly. "He'll be found"

Sally only nodded, she looked at her husband and Hades who were busy planning where to look. They argued about where the man would take him, but Nico interfered and said "First who took Percy"

The kings thought about it a minute when a guard came in and said, "Your highness we checked the prison checklist and Quintus escaped"

"Quintus, who is Quintus" asked Nico.

"He's one of Percy's suitors he disrespected him and was thrown into prison" said Poseidon thinking.

"But why would he kidnap him" asked Hades.

'Because of the old rule" said Sally looking at the ground. "The Claiming Rule"

"The Claiming Rule, but that was banned from the country" said Poseidon looking at his wife.

"In all instead on Tritonia where not many people bring messages, they still have the rule. And if he took my baby then he would bring him there and impregnate him to get to the throne." said Sally.

Nico grew angry and said, "We have to get there before that happens" and he ran out the room with everyone behind him.

_**Percy**_

Percy waited 5 minutes before he untied his knots. Quintus was crazy and dangerous but still was dumb, the creep had went to buy lube and other sex things. Percy walked around the room and found out the door was locked he looked through the window and found out it was boarded up. Percy sighed and looked around the room, all there was a mattress a collar and a metal leash.

Percy picked up the leash and pulled it apart but it didn't break _ It's_ strong he thought. Then he waited for Quintus to come back which wasn't long when he heard the key in the door he Percy slammed against the wall and waited for the door to open.

_**Nico**_

Nico was anxious to get the beauty back in his arms and kill whoever took him from him. They were making slow pace because the merman were being carried which took a lot of effort. When they stopped for the millionth time Nico grew frustrated and went to look for the two kings. He found them resting by a tree both sweating from the summer heat.

He stood in front of them and said, "I'm going alone to find Percy"

'The kings looked at each other and said, "Fine but take someone with you"

"No" replied Nico, "He's one man how much trouble can he cause"

Not being able to make a reply the kings nodded and Nico took off. It took him less than 20 minutes to get to the town , he stopped and looked around before he searched the entire town.

_**Percy**_

Percy had tried to choke Quintus but he was to fast and he threw Percy one the ground and tied him up with the chains. Quintus then took off his clothes and lubed his cock he took Percy's shirt off and flipped the boy onto his back Percy squirmed and squirmed so the man could not try to position himself but after the man tied his feet up did he give up fighting.

Now he hoped that Nico or someone would come and save him, while lost in his prayers Quintus put a finger into him. Percy gasped at the intruder, then Quintus put two more fingers in and started to stretch him. All Percy could say was, "You're not that big you monster"

Quintus smiled at what he said and replied," You'll see how much of a monster I am".

Quintus positioned himself at the entrance of Percy's hole, Percy closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but none did. All he heard was a door and a couple of grunts, he opened his eyes and saw Nico beating the crap out of Quintus.

He watched in awe as Nico knocked Quintus out and untied him. "Nico ..." Percy was interrupted by Nico as he pressed his lips and his.

"Now put your clothes on before i ravish you" he said seriously.

Percy quickly put his clothes on and they left the room as Nico dragged Quintus out. They waited in the living room for everyone else to get there. Percy looked at Nico, who had a relieved sign on his face.

"Percy" Nico said as he held the smaller boy in his arms, "Will you marry me"

Percy looked at Nico for a second and said,"Yes"

Nico smiled at the boy and they kissed while in each others arms and that was how Percy wanted it to be Forever.

* * *

**Im sorry if the chapter is bad or crappy but I forgot that today was the final day and thought I had until the 27th for some reason. And I had a birthday too go to and had to take care of my great grandmom so i couldnt post on the weekend sorry, I really hope this satisfies your need**

**On another note pm me or leave a review for me if you want another fanfic that i should write like ideas not a pairing . I had one but cannot think of it right now i also need a beta I someone's interested :)**

**from **

**Blue **


	6. Chapter 7

K, this is not a story, it's an annoucement. So keep your erections in your pantos but have no fear I won't blue balls you. The sea heir is going through a rewrite and it will longer and better than the original. It also will include a ending , I also will release a halloween themed Halloween niercy , both having much smut. I will release this all on October 31 of around then. Last be patient .

from b


	7. Love at First Sight

Chapter 1

Love at first sight

Nico hunted his prey with excitement. He loved to hunt, especially in the summer when most animals were out and easily to find. Catching sight of something black he flew down behind some bushes. He looked through the bushes and saw the black animal in a lake. He aimed his arrow at the creature but as he was about to shoot the creature emerge from the water and turned out to be a boy.

Not just any boy the most beautiful boy he ever saw one. He had messy but tamed raven black hair and his bright sea green eyes were so magnificent and hypnotizing that Nico could get lost in them for hours. He just sat there watching the boy swim around.

After what seemed like an hour the boy swam to the shore. Nico watched as the beauty started to get himself out of the water. Nico licked his lips as saw the topless boy's slightly muscular body, he could tell that the boy worked out probably from the swimming. He wanted to see if the boy wore any shorts or not he saw a blue tail in place of his legs.

'This is even better' Nico thought, 'He's not a mortal'. About to make his move he saw a bear come behind the boy.

The merman screamed and got out of the water, his tail turned into legs, tried to run away but the bear was too fast and cornered him against a tree. Wanting to protect the merman Nico shot a poisoned arrow at the bear. The bear died almost instantly and he fell over. The merman looked to see where the arrow had come from, but he saw no one. He turned to leave but he came face to face with his savior, Nico.

"Are you the one who shot the arrow" asked the merman curiously.

Nico was completely hypnotized by his voice, "Yes" said Nico calmly "I was watching you and…"

"Wait you were watching me" interrupted the merman. "How dare you pervert". He ran away into the forest.

Nico cursed himself and he chased after the merman into the forest.

* * *

Percy's point of view

After a tiring morning of training the guards and looking at suitors, Percy wanted peace and quiet he went to the lake he had found when he first ventured on the land he kept it a secret even from his friends, Leo and Annabeth.

Percy came their so often he became friends with the two neighbors, Grover and his wife Juniper who lived right between the lake and the town. Percy never went into the town except in the daytime when he explored.

He had went their early in the afternoon before he went swimming. After 4 hours of swimming and being lazy he looked out in the forest and saw a black bear coming at him. He screamed and jumped out of the water he went to the tree to grab his sword but he left it at Grover's. He turned and found the bear closing in on him and he was backed against the tree helpless.

He waited to die but the bear didn't attack,it stood stunned then fell on it's side. Percy looked around and saw no one. He tuned and came face to to face with a death angel a hot one. Percy asked him if he was the his savior, after that all he heard was I 'was watching you' before he called him a and pervert and ran.

He could here the man chasing after him but he still ran he didn't know why he ran but he just did. Percy ran right to Grover's yard before he stopped to catch his breath. He jogged in the house and grabbed his stuff, he couldn't here Grover or Juniper, he just assumed they were out.

Percy ran back outside and looked at the sky the sun was setting, he wanted to get home before the sun set, the best way to do that was to go through the village.

...

Percy walked around the town, it was so much different when it was night. He walked around he walked into a part where a horrible smell filled the air and many people walked funny and staggered out of a building. He walked fast past the building when a drunk man grabbed him from behind.

"What are you doing" yelled Percy.

"Come pretty give me a kiss and probably more at my place" replied the man.

"Hey Gabe in for a threesome with that hooker" yelled another drunk guy.

"Sure" Gabe replied, he turned his focus back on Percy," Come one we have money"

"No, smelly Gabe I'm not a hooker, now get away from me, now" yelled Percy.

Gab's drunken smile turned into a frown "Listen I'm not afraid to take what I want"

Percy thought for a moment and new that human men had one weakness, "And I'm not afraid to kick some balls"

Percy kneed Gabe in the crotch and ran but his friend caught Percy's wrists and held so hard it bruised. "Let me go"

"Come on don't be this way" the man said replied.

"He said let him go" Nico came out from the shadows like a ghost and punched the guy in the face. Nico looked at Percy and said," You should be more careful most would assume you are a hooker by you clothes"

Percy looked down and saw that he wore no shirt and his waist was covered by a skirt made out of seaweed. Percy looked at Nico before saying, "Look I don't know you but I don't owe you anything, and you can't just charm me with your sexy looks and your dark eyes and ... um...what was I talking about"

Nico chuckled, "You think I'm sexy"

Percy blushed bright when he said that,"No... I mean...ugh"

Percy ran away but before he could run Nico grabbed the merman hand before he disappeared into the woods. "Can you at least tell me your name?" asked Nico.

"It's Perseus" with that he ran away, leaving Nico who was in love behind.

* * *

**How do you like that fanfic okay I will post the other chapters in this week one a day, I promise. **


	8. Two Different Lives

Copy Rights: All of the characters belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan

* * *

Chapter 2

Separate lives

Nico just stood there frozen his hand still feeling tingly from where the merman touched it. He smiled to himself and looked around people were starting to gather around, it was only a few because it was most tried to stay away from the drunken part of the village.

Nico flew back to see if the dead bear was there he picked it up and flew off with it toward the palace. By the time he made it to his home he was exhausted and he had the servants take the bear to the chef where it will be prepared. Nico climbed the stairs to his suite where he plopped on the bed, where he thought about every thing that had happened then realizing what he said to the merman he cursed himself.

Nico cursed himself over and over in his his head he came up with a million different things that could've made the merman stay. But he had been an idiot and told him he was watching him. "I am a pervert" said Nico to himself, "A dumb one too"

"I could agree on that"

Nico looked up and saw his sister, Hazel, standing in the door. Nico and his older sister Bianca (who was with her girlfriend Thalia at the moment) were the children of King Hades first wife who died giving birth to Nico but Hazel was his half -sister the creation of the Hades second wife Marie who died the 2 years after Hazel's birth. Hazel looked different from her siblings instead of the black wings, pale skin and dark hair and eyes like they had she had cinnamon colored hair, dark skin, and golden wings and eyes.

"What do you want Hazel" asked Nico irritated.

"I heard curses from your room" said Hazel "and you never curse unless you are upset, so what wrong"

"It's just there's this boy…"

"A boy !" Exclaimed Hazel, she always got excited when he talked about a boy mostly because he rarely talked about them becaus etheir disapproving father " tell me everything!"

Then Nico told her of his morning how he met Perseus and every thing. By the end of the story she was bursting with excitement .

"We have to find him" said Hazel.

"Yeah we have to" replied Nico "wait we?"

"Yeah we" said Hazel excitingly." With the help of very trained professionals of course"

"Who" asked Nico curiously

But all Hazel did was smile mischievously and run out the suite leaving a confused Nico behind.

* * *

Percy ran through the forest and to the River Styx that led right to the sea. He reached there right at sunset, he walked into the water when his legs turned back to a tail. Percy paddled a bit until he reached a deeper part where he could fully swim. Percy swam for a while until he met his best friends Annabeth and Leo.

Annabeth was a bookworm who dream was to be a architect but her love for sword fighting and spear fighting is what brought them together, and Leo loved tinkering and forging he met Percy and Annabeth when they had come to get more weapons forged.

Since his only family was the cyclops and the orphan kids who they took in, he had tried to attache himself to the duo and they were all were beauties which meant that many suitors were after them, especially Percy who was the princess of Atlantis.

Annabeth had long blonde hair a golden tail gray eyes, and tanned skin, while Leo had a red tail and curly black hair with dark brown eyes and pointy elf ears. The Sea Heir swam to his friends who were in the middle of a water fights. "Percy help me" cried Leo

"No this is what you get for calling be a know it all" replied Annabeth.

Percy sent water flying at both of them to get their attention. They both looked his way curiously. "What was that for" said Leo.

"Yeah, and where have you been anyway" continued Annabeth,"We've been looking for you all day and night"

They both rambled on giving the Sea Heir a headache" Will you both shut up!" screamed Percy.

"Man" said Leo," What got your tail in a net"

"I've met someone" said Percy

"What who" Exclaimed Leo and Annabeth

"This hot Sex God of a Death Angel"replied Percy.

"Tell us everything" they said in a sync.

Then Percy told them the story of how the Sex God had saved him and that he what he said and everything that led up to the moment. His friends just look at him with mix emotions."Well"

"Percy you could have been killed or raped" said Annabeth

"Yes mom, but I not" replied Percy with a smirk.

"Wow" said Leo looking stunned,"Do you think he has a hotter brother because I can totally go for that"

"Leo!" Annabeth and Percy said.

"What just saying" said Leo with a mischievous smile.

"Anyway we better go back unless your parents starts to worry again"

"Yeah" said Percy. Annabeth swam toward the sea ahead of Percy and Leo. Right when he was about to go under the water he looked back hoping to seeif the death angel had followed, he didn't. Percy frowned until Leo linked their arms together." Come one Perce we'll find him one day" said Leo

"Yeah, one day" replied Percy and they swam under the water catching up to Annabeth

* * *

"This is who you sent" said an unimpressed Nico, "Your boyfriend and some guards"

"Hey,they are top detectives" replied Hazel , "they helped me find earrings when they were lost"

Nico rolled his eyes and turned toward his guards and friends. There were Frank (boyfriend), Reyna, Jason, Clarisse and Chris who were the guards and and best friends of the royal family.

"We're after a merman by the name of Perseus "

"Perseus I think I heard that name before" Reyna interrupted.

"Well he's our target" replied Nico. Nico then explained everything about the merman, while the guards listened intently.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think sorry I didn't upgrade, school is a bitch so is love but i will not let that stop me

I was wondering in Lust and Treats (that's the name I came up with) do you want any other pairing sex scenes since I might finish this early giving me plenty of time to work on the story which I will release exactly on October 31 12 o'clock. So if you want some hot Frazeleo or something tell me.

B


	9. Sorry

Listen I know this is bad and I can't work on it right now because I need to work on ther niercy and frazerleo story lust and treats so I will put this off for a while, but I want to say thanks those who stuck with me

sorry

b


End file.
